


The Game ( Suga/Reader)

by tobiosm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosm/pseuds/tobiosm
Summary: You're a first year @ Karasuno, you're a volleyball player AND you're somebodies twin :) that's all I can say------this fanfic came from my w a t t p a d  account and idk why it says it's done when it's not AHHAHA IM A LOSER





	The Game ( Suga/Reader)

just so then happens to be a early morning in September, to be more exact, September 7th...

 

" Y/N honestly I've been trying to wake you since  six o'clock this morning, if you don't get up soon you'll be late for school. Even worse you'll get detention and not be able to make tryouts today "  
someone gently tries to wake me, they succeed by mentioning the volleyball tryouts today. Suddenly I jump out of bed full of energy.

" dammit I  forgot to set the alarm on my phone again" I say while rushing to the shower.

" she always wasn't a morning bird, unless it's for volleyball " he laughs 

\----

" y/n! Goodmorning! After first period can we play volleyball during break? I'd like to spike your toss, your toss is so much smoother then Kageyama's. Plus you don't get mad when I miss it" Hinata says sounding excited but the tone of his voice changes to a sulking/annoyed tone when he mentions kageyama.

" shut up you idiot " kageyama throws a eraser at hinata's head.  
Hinata looks even more annoyed at the fact kageyama budded in a conversation, Hinata still waiting for my reply.  
" oh yea sure, no problem" I reply trying hard not to burst out laughing. 

Soon Hinata sighs, he gets up smiles and nods his head.  
Hinata turns around to  argue with kageyama about how he should be nicer and so on, I watch them for a brief moment. Smiling of how " great friends " they are.

First period class comes to an end, Hinata and I are outside, as I'm tossing to him there comes a interruption.

" do you realize there's a legit gym right there?" tsukishima says.

" well it's a nice day out right? Why should we waste a great day like this just to play indoors?" I say

" sure, have fun getting the sun in your eyes" tsukishima turns to walk away.

"  he ruins the fun in everything! " Hinata cries out.

Although he was right, I was squinting because the sun is shining so bright.

Soon I realize there's a sliver haired boy and brown haired boy watching us.  
I begin to wonder what they found so interesting about us.

The bell rings signalling us that it's time for second period to begin.  
" thanks y/n for the opportunity, You're my favourite setter in the whole wide world!" Hinata says happily.

" it was a pleasure to toss for you too Hinata" I say laughing.

 

The school day comes to a end, it also means Volleyball Tryouts for the girls and practice for the boys team.

" hello everyone my name is Daichi Sawamura, and I'm the boys volleyball captain"  
I zone out for a bit, hey wasn't he the one watching me and Hinata during first break? I soon come back to reality as a girl stands up to speak.  
" Hi everyone my name is Yui Michimiya, I'm the girls volleyball captain. Nice to meet you all!"  
one net seems to be broken.  
Both captains appear to be figuring out what to do, since they both have games two days after, and they both didn't have a full team yet.

Soon Daichi speaks up.  
" since there is only one available net, boys and girls will have to share one net. Sorry for any inconvenience" 

" I guess we'll be trying out/ practicing together huh?" My twin brother says.

" oh yeah I guess" I say.

" WAIT WHAT YOU TWO ARE SIBLINGS?" Hinata yells in utter disbelief.  
" you two look nothing alike though" Hinata continues.

" yep sure is hard to believe, I mean look at him! He's such a loser" I say jokingly while looking toward Yamaguchi.

"hey shut up! You can't talk to your older brother like that" yamaguchi laughs while playfully pushing me.  
" but she looks more like my mom while I look more like my dad" he continues.

" ooooh that's coool" Hinata says while sounding interested.

\-----  
" as you guys heard before, my name is Yui Michimiya and I'm your captain, and well let's get down to the chase, since we have so many girls out tonight we'll be slowly letting go of some girls through the tryout so it evens out quicker. I'm sorry for anyone who doesn't make the cut this year, but continue to practice and become a stronger player! Let's begin " 

Our captain begins to look at our registration forms  
" is y/n present?"

" uh yes ma'am, right here" I put my hand up slowly.

" ooookay, let's see, oh okay so you're trying out for the setter position. I'd love to see what you got" 

She goes on through the forms,  
" Alright ladies, as of now we're going to be focusing on our hitters, setters and liberos. So everyone trying out for the libero position get on the other side of the court!"

after that drill was done, the captain has already made a few cuts, there was about 19 remaining girls.

" alright we're going to have a scrimmage with the boys, I will continue making cuts throughout the game. Don't be discouraged if you get subbed off."

Soon the captain picked the first 6 girls to head on to the court, the girls had first serve.  
After awhile I got subbed on.  
" um hello, you got great tosses" I turn around too see who complimented me, I look to see the beautiful silver haired boy smiling deeply.  
I've got too caught up in admiring his looks I didn't hear what he had to say next.  
" did you hear me? I asked what your name was" he laughed in the most cutest way possible.

" oh uh my na-name is... y/n " I looked down embarrassed.  
" that's a nice name, my name is sugawara koushi" he brings his hand forward to meet mine.  
"Ooooooo Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" a boy named tanaka says while pretending to kiss another boy named nishinoya, they start to laugh.  
" I'm sorry about them, they're kinda immature" Sugawara looks back toward me, he's kinda blushing. Then gets caught off guard realizing My face is beet red.  
We both look at each other in silence before bursting out in laughter, after our laugh we calm down to realize we're still holding hands, of course I blush like a maniac.  
" okay Sugawara play the game now!" Daichi yells out.  
We let go of each other awkwardly before turning all of our focus back to the game.  
Soon enough the game was over.  
The boys won.  
Score was 25-22

" congratulations y/n you've made the cut! You'll be serving as our regular setter!" The captain gives me a high five before I squeal with excitement.

Everyone changed out and I was while I was waiting for Yamaguchi outside, sugawara comes out.  
" oh hello! Didn't expect you to still be here" sugawara smiles softly.  
" huh? Oh yeah I'm waiting for my brother, he should be out- " I get cut off.  
" you have a brother? No way! Who?" Sugawara has become even more interested in the talk.  
" Yamaguchi?" I say smiling.  
" oh! Him, he seems like a nice person... wait you guys look nothing alike though" he says looking confused.

" yeah I hear that a lot, I look like my mother while he looks like my dad. Though if we stand together and you look long enough I'm sure you'll see the resemblance "

Finally yamaguchi walks through the door  
" oh hey there you are, did you make the team? " yamaguchi asks  
" yep! First pick overall #drafted " I say  
" congratulations " sugawara and yamaguchi say at the same time.

" well I guess we should make our way home now shall we?" Yamaguchi says.  
I nod my head in agreement.  
We say our goodbyes to sugawara.  
" hope I can see you tomorrow y/n, we should have lunch together!" Sugawara says, his hand holding his neck, lightly smiling.  
" okay sure!" I smile.

We were halfway to our house when yamaguchi finally speaks up  
" whoa whoa whoa y/n, sugawara seems like he has something for you, or atleast he's interested in you. "

" really? I don't know i don't see it" I say.

" oh come on you have to be dumb not to see it" he laughs.

" shut up yamaguchi! ANYWAY, you guys have a game against Aoba Johsai in two days time too right? " I ask.

" yeah we do " he replies.

We soon reach home and I get a text from the captain.  
" Practice tomorrow, we gotta try improve our teamwork by the 9th." 

Hm, lunch tomorrow with Sugawara, and a game the next day after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer or w.e you wanna call it but yeah SO DONT JUDGE ME UAHAJJANSAN


End file.
